


What you'll find behind the mask

by BlackHellKitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Thor, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Hurt, Loki Feels, Loki doesn't understand his feelings, M/M, Other, Prison, Prison Sex, Tears, Thor Feels, Thor is helpless, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki plays his tricks to hurt Thor and his father. But at what price? </p><p>A story about angst, hurt, feelings (a lot of) and of course: Sex. O.o</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you'll find behind the mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Darlings, 
> 
> ok, my first FF here on AO3 - of course NOT my first FF ever. I wirte a lot but I'm always to tired to upload... O.o Before AO3 I used FF.de but I will start to update all my storys here soon. Promise! In the beginning I will upload my storys just in English, but if you're interested I can also upload them in German - let me know! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you're interested: This pic inspired me for this FF: 
> 
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/f26ab2f8e98dce3ec910b5d0119c622a/tumblr_mnbpx7jbSk1qb0gmwo1_r1_500.jpg

“Oh Thor, I’m so sorry.“ The grin reaches from one side of my face to the other. How long have I waited to see this? Too long - definitely. 

I stroke the mask, which keeps my brother quiet, with long fingers. I smirk. It really looks better on him than it could ever do on me. His eyes scamper. He tries to escape my magic, which keeps him where he is with invisible bonds. 

“Nonono, don’t defend yourself.“ He keeps fighting, anger dances in the air around him and is nearly palpable. I turn away and head some steps to the other side of the room. 

“You know what, Thor? I really can’t see, why you keep acting so coyly. Did I act like this, when you put the mask on me to silence me?” I turn around and look at him, searching. He’s quite angry, but he seems to speculate. Some seconds he can bear my gaze, before he turns away. 

“What is it, big brother?” Can’t you bear it, to look at me? Does it torture you so much? Are you scared of imagining the things they will do to me?” 

Thor doesn’t react and I walk back to him. With my left hand I pull up his chin, so he has to look at me. “Don’t be scared”, I aspirate and lick across the mask once. “They won’t do anything to me.” I let him go. “They can’t do anything!” 

Thor wants to say something, but he winces when an electric shock hits him. “Oh, brother, how many times do I have to repeat myself? You know that you can’t talk with the mask on. Do you want to knock yourself out? That would be too sad.” Thor keeps pulling at his invisible bonds and tries to speak, but that just gives him more electric shocks. 

“Stop it”, I command, but he won’t listen. “Thor, I need you intact for what I planned with you!” As he keeps fighting, I give a nerved sigh. “Okay, as you wish - but don’t complain about it later - you had a choice.” 

I step forward again and touch his forehead. “Mine”, I hiss and Thor’s eyes become impossible blue, as he stops fighting the bonds. He looks at me. Silent because of the mask, but his eyes tell enough. 

“So you behave at last.” With a snap of my fingers I release the magic bonds. Thor doesn’t move at all. A cool grin flits over my face. “Good”, I murmur and pat his hair with my fingers. 

I let my lips wander his neck, I kiss and bite, so some marks bloom over the skin. Thor doesn’t defend himself, exactly as I want. I let my hands wander over his body. Over his muscular, naked arms, his slender hips. Finally I stop at his groin. A noticeable bulge is forming under my hand and a traitorous twitch shakes Thor, when I press it harder than necessary. 

“Do you want me, brother”, I’m grinning at him. “Don’t you wanna come and get what you always wanted but could never have?” I keep pressing harder. “Or ain’t you manly enough?” 

I snap with my fingers and Thor awakes from his numbness. The glow of his eyes disappears and the anger heads back. When he tries to say something an electric shock hits him immediately when the mask prevents him from speaking. An angry sound is all that escapes. 

Before Thor can catch me I step back to escape him. But he reaches me finally. He catches my wrists brutally and pushes me back. My knees hit the edge of the bed behind me and I fall back on the sheets. 

“Yes”, I moan near to Thors ear, when he comes over me and catches both of my wrists with one big hand. “Punish me. Do what you always wanted to do. Punish me like one of your little whores.” 

The words seem to hit their goal. Thor tugs impatient at my clothes. “Hey, you’ll rip my beautiful coat”, I protest. “Wait.” I close my eyes and after some seconds my clothes begin to disappear in golden glimmer, which hangs in the air for a short time, before it also volatilizes. 

Thors gaze gets wild. “Do you like, what you see”, I moan and press my lips on the cold metal of the mask. He pushes me back hard and presses his free hand around my neck. 

“And now”, I pant under his harsh grip. “Now you haven’t a hand free to do, what you really wanna do.” Thor gives a protesting noise and pushes hard one last time, before he lets go of my neck. I feel the marks of his fingers burning on my skin. I know that there will be a bruise later. I grin. 

But I’m stopped in my delight, when Thor also lets go of my wrists and catches my hips harshly instead with both hands. Rough as it wouldn’t cost him some strength he turns me onto my stomach. Boisterous he forces me to kneel on my hands and knees and pushes my legs apart. 

A surprised sound, which I didn’t want to escape, gets away. But before I can protest I remember my own goals and the smirk comes back to my face. A dirty smirk. Cool and false. 

I hear Thor fumbling on his pants and before I can say anything he presses my neck with one hand onto the bed and pulls my hips up with his other one. 

Then nothing happens. “What is it”, I spit against Thor. “Haven’t you enough courage? Do you consider what father would say to this? When his so fantastically son fucks his so debauched brother? Ain’t you brave enough to be true about the fact that you always desired me more? More than anything else? More than this little human whore?” 

The hand around my neck presses me down even more brutally. It works, I think excited and my heart begins to beat faster. It’s nearly time. Shortly Odin will see what his heir is really like. What his perfect son really does, when he thinks that no one can see him. 

Hard and relentless Thor pushes inside me. No preparing, no oil. It hurts, it hurts so damn hard, but I know why I do this. I moan because of the pain and I pinch the sheets underneath me with my hands. Only when Thors hips hit my ass I become aware that he’s completely inside me. Though I don’t want it to, my own cock twitches ecstatically and precum dribbles down. 

“Fuck”, is all I manage to say before Thor pulls back slowly and pushes back completely with even more force. He keeps doing this until he pulls my hips a bit higher. 

When he pushes in me again he hits this magical point and I nearly jump off the bed. A choked cry escapes me. 

Now, I think and start to focus on my environment instead of what Thor is doing to me. The walls of the room slowly start to disappear in golden glimmer. Everything except the bed disappears and finally there are just walls of glass. The walls of my prison. 

Thor looks up and freezes as he sees our father. He stands in front of one of the glasses and watches the scene in front of him depreciatory. Then he turns and exits without a word. 

As if stung by an adder Thor jumps up and lets me falling back to the bed. The pain runs through my body, when he pulls out of me so quick. 

While he closes his pants he runs to the door of the cell. “You know that you can’t do this”, I reprove him, but Thor already disappears into golden glimmer and on the other side of the room the real Thor appears. Tears glisten in his eyes, have already trickled down his face. The mask stops him from talking, but even if he could there won’t be more coming out than sobbing. 

There’s nothing more than pain in his eyes. “Well, you asked for it”, I say coolly and apparently untouched and turn away from him. I pull a sheet around my body and walk to the only private place in the cell where no one can see me. 

“Go”, I shout back to him. “Explain to father what he just saw. Explain to him, why I did it.” My voice nearly breaks, but I can avoid it from shaking somehow. 

It’s only when I hear the doors closing behind him that I whisper: “Explain to me, why I did it.” 

Suddenly my legs begin to shake and I grip a hold at the cool stone of the little washstand. The sheets fall down and I can see the blood that trickles down my legs. “Explain to me, why it hurts me, even when I only wanted to hurt you”, I say to my reflection in the mirror. “Explain to me, why I still love him so much!” 

My reflection just looks back at me silently, when its tears begin to run down its face. Then it screams and I shatter it. Bloody broken fragments fall to the ground. Fragments which once were my heart. 

 

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo - What do you think? You like it? 
> 
> Should I go on? Memes are welcome! And of course, Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks will make my day! 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> Kitty


End file.
